Nice and Naive
by Reneey Umbra
Summary: Goes along with We're Not In A FANFIC! One day after Duelist Kingdom, Lyn and Reneey get up early and decide that Yugi and Ryou need some toughening up. Oneshot-turned-chapter story, COMPLETE!
1. The Plan

A/N: This was originally just supposed to be a oneshot, but Lyn and I decided that it would look better divided into chapters. It's still only about as long as a oneshot, though. It DOES have a plot.. it just doesn't exactly fit into the plot of WNIAF!, so I'm posting it as a separate story.

It was seven AM, and two girls were dueling just because they were bored. The oldest, Lyn, had awoken at six AM, way before anyone else. It wasn't anything unusal, she did it every day. But today she got bored and woke up the other girl, Reneey, who threw eyeliner at Lyn and went back to sleep. But nobody, not even Reneey, can sleep when Lyn wants to wake them up. However, Reneey DID have awesome sleeping-in abilities, and so by the time Lyn got Reneey up, it was six-thirty. Lyn went downstairs to make breakfast, then brought it up with a smirk to a glaring Reneey.

But now, it's seven AM dueling.

"Ai, me daddy's light side is such a softie..."

Lyn snorted. "_Your_ dad's light side!? Mine's soft AND naive. Oi, they both need to toughen up."

Just then, a smirk crossed both their lips at the same time, and as they looked up at each other, there was an identical conspiratory glint in each set of eyes.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lyn asked first.

"First kidnap Daddy's light side, send ya dad's light side's grandpa on a 50-hour errans, then wake up Yugi and teach them to be tough?" Reneey said very quickly.

And there was an evil twinkle in Lyn's eyes as she grinned and nodded.

---

"You know," Lyn whispered as she and Reneey walked around Bakura's house in the bright light of 7:20 AM, "I don't think we thought this far ahead. We probably should've thought of a plan to get Ryou out without waking up Bakura."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about Daddy... He's gonna be pissed with that broken window..."

"Reneey? Lyn? What broken window?" the spirit of Bakura sneered as he made it be so that both of the girls could see him.

"Don't look at me," Lyn said, holding her hands up and putting on her oh-I'm-so-afraid face. "Your daughter's the one who went all throwing-rocks-at-Ryou's-window-happy and picked a rock that was a LITTLE too big..."

Bakura turned to glare at Reneey, who objected, "Well, if ya people wouldn't lock ya doors and windows, Windy the Window would still be alive!"

"Windy the Window?" Bakura asked with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"You know she names inanimate objects," Lyn said, rolling her eyes. "And we're here.. because.. er.. we wanna talk to Ryou! Yeah. We just wanna talk to him.. ALONE," she added emphatically.

Bakura crossed his arms and his glare switched to Lyn. "Why do you need to talk to him?"

"None of ya business," Rea put in.

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady! You're grounded!"

Reneey blinked. "And I care why...?"

Lyn kicked her and muttered, "Because we want him to agree with us and go away, REMEMBER...?"

"But that's what you said in Duelist Kingdom! And I'm not grounded!"

"Oh yeah," Bakura said, remembering. "Well, you're grounded for three months! And want me to agree with what?"

"None of ya business!"

"Four months!"

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt, killed someone there..."

"Five months."

"Oh, would you just shut it already?" Lyn growled, beginning to get annoyed. "We're not here to talk to you, and it really doesn't matter how long you ground her for because she's not gonna listen and you know it! So can you just beat it and let us go k -- er, see Ryou already?"

"He's sleeping."

"Perfect," Reneey muttered.

"Now tell me!" Bakura growled.

"NO!"

"A YEAR!"

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Please, if the timeline stays the same, you'll be dead long before then and she can do whatever she wants... Oops, did I say that out loud?" she asked with an anime sweatdrop.

Bakura growled even more, and his glare got heavier. "I WILL NOT DIE AGAIN!"

"Hey, Daddy!"

"What?"

"Tea says ya fat."

"What?"

"Tea says ya fat! Now go prove her wrong!"

"Gee, I wish I could," Bakura mumbled angrily, "But why do you want Ryou!?"

Lyn suddenly exploded: "BECAUSE WE'RE EFFING SICK OF HIM AND YUGI BEING SOFT AND NAIVE AND WE WANT TO TELL HIM HE'S AN IDIOT! ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO KNOW, IDIOT THE MORON KING!?"

Bakura blinked, then blinked again. "You mean you're going to toughen them up? Why didn't you say so!? Go ahead."

He shrugged and walked off.

"Wow, that was easy," Reneey said. "Now, where's Ryou's room?"

"Probably the one with the broken glass and the draft," Lyn said dryly.

"The wha?"

Lyn just shook her head sadly and followed the cool air through the house.


	2. The Kidnap

The girls stopped outside of Ryou's door and Lyn whispered, "Okay -- I'll cover his mouth so he can't yell and you make sure he doesn't get away, mkay?"

"K," Reneey said, and quietly opened the door. They tiptoed to Ryou's sleeping form, but just then --

"You keep on playing those dark shadow games and..."

Reneey's cell phone went off.

"HURRY!" Lyn ordered, and covered Ryou's mouth as he sat straight up in bed and began to yell something. Reneey tied Ryou's hands behind his back.

"What are you doing!?" Ryou asked in a muffled voice.

Reneey picked up her cell.

"Where are you two?" Yugi asked.

"Oh.. um.. we're.. at... the mall!"

And then Ryou sneezed. Lyn said "Eugh!" in disgust and wiped off her hand, and Ryou took the opportunity to yell, "HELP!"

Lyn promptly grabbed a pair of socks from the pile of folded clothes at the foot of the bed -- probably what he had been intending to wear that day -- and shoved them in his mouth.

"Next time it'll be Joey's gym socks," she hissed warningly.

Bakura was busy laughing from the doorframe.

Ryou tried to scream and Lyn whacked him upside the head and told him to shut up, because she really did know where Joey's gym socks were.

"Yugi, I gotta go -- this hot dude! Bye!"

Reneey hung up and asked, "Err, how are we gonna take him back when there's people around?"

"I can help with that," Bakura said, smirking.

"How?" Lyn asked suspiciously as Ryou looked at Bakura with an expression that asked, 'You're on THEIR side!?'

"I can use my powers to teleport him to Yugi's house."

"K, we'll call you when it's ready, bye!"

Reneey gave her dad her spare cell phone and the two girls left to go send Yugi's grandpa on a 50-hour errand.


	3. The Errand

Solomon Muto blinked and asked, "You want me to go where?"

"To Wal-Mart!" Lyn repeated. "Then go to the pharmacy section and get me an epi pen!"

"But the nearest Wal-Mart is ten hours away!" Yugi's grandpa objected. "And what is an epi pen, anyway!?"

"It's an emergency rescue for my allergies!" Lyn said earnestly. "I'm allergic to so many things, you see, and I'm sure I saw one at Wal-Mart before! And I need it in case I accidentally eat something I'm allergic to!"

Then she sighed, looked down and said, "But if you don't care, I understand. I mean, having your throat constrict until you can't breathe can't be that bad, can it?"

Solomon sighed. "Well, you're Yugi's friend, I don't want you to die... Fine, I'll go."

Just then Reneey started coughing and Lyn added, "Can you get some Tylenol and Robitussin for Reneey, too? They have them at CVS."

"But that's twelve hours away!"

"Well, all right.. I mean, I really don't want my friend to die, but..."

"Oh, fine! Let my grab my coat and my money, and I'll be back."

And so he went.

"Wow," Reneey said. "That was easy."

"He's as gullible as Yugi," Lyn sighed. "It must run in the family."

"Hey, Lyn, is there really such a thing as an epi pen?"

"Yeah, actually, but I already have one. Which reminds me, you should probably know that it's in this pocket," she added, patting the left-hand side of her black cargo pants. "You know, just in case..."


	4. The Interruption

"Hey, where's grandpa?" Yugi asked, coming downstairs.

Lyn and Reneey just smirked at Yugi.

"One," Reneey said as they appraoched him.

"Two," Lyn counted as Yugi moved back, looking half suspicious and half frightened.

"Three!" they yelled together as they pounced on Yugi, pulled him to a chair, and tied his hands and feet to it.

"Reneey! Lyn! What's going on!?" Yugi demanded, struggling.

"Hold on, I'm gonna call Daddy," Reneey said, taking out her cell.

"Uh-oh," Lyn said, suddenly remembering something.

And Yami materialized in spirit form beside Yugi, a frown on his face. "What in the name of Ra are you two doing!?"

"Oh.. um.. well... Dad.. er..."

Lyn tried to think of something as Reneey was in the living room on her cell.

"Well?" Yami demanded.

Just then -- POP! Ryou landed on the floor next to Yugi.

"RYOU!?" exclaimed Yugi and Yami.

"We are going to toughen Yugi and Ryou up!" Reneey announced with a grin as she walked back into the kitchen.

"WHAT!?" Yugi and Yami screamed while Ryou's yell was muffled.

"What do you mean by toughen us up?" Yugi asked.

Lyn sighed and said, "Look, I'm sorry, but you two are too.. well, soft and naive and waaay too nice!"

"Yeah," Reneey finished. "I mean, Yugi, Seto was never gonna commit suicide. And if ya keep on going all nicy-nice, then it'll be ya death!"

"But," Yami started to object, but Lyn crossed her arms and glared at him.

"And you," she growled, "are gonna go -- I dunno -- go argue with Bakura or something. But you're gonna go or else we're gonna treat you same as them!"

"What are you gonna do?" Yugi asked, frightened.

"No we don't, Lyn, Uncle was a jackass to Panik, so he's not nicy-nice," Reneey said, grinning.

"Now, Uncle, Daddy wants to rule the world! Go to Ryou's house and stop him!"

"I'm not --"

"YES. YOU. ARE!" Lyn hissed lethally.

And Yami, not wanting to feel the anger of Lyn and especially not Lyn AND Reneey, quickly left for Ryou's house.


	5. The Test

Lyn ungagged Ryou.

"What are you girls gonna do to us?" he asked fearfully.

"Are they deaf, Lyn?" Reneey asked. "I just said we're gonna toughen ya asses up, ya deafos."

"Er, Reneey, what do we have in store?" Lyn asked suddenly.

"IDK, I thougt you had something."

"But I'm not naive!" Ryou objected. "And how come Yugi's Yami gets to leave!?"

"All right, then," Lyn said with a false smile. "We'll give you each a little pop quiz! If you pass, you don't need to be toughened up after all and we'll apologize and admit we were wrong. How's that sound?"

"Wha!?" Reneey objected, and Lyn kicked her.

"You seriously think they'll pass?" she whispered.

"True," Reneey said, then turned to Ryou and Yugi and asked, "So, you two agree?"

They both nodded, and Lyn asked, "Okay, so question number one. Somebody walks up and asks to see your Millennium Item. What do you do? Yugi?"

"I'll give it to them, but I mean, it's on a chain around my neck! The chain will be stuck on my neck, after all."

"WRONG!" Reneey exclaimed. "That person could pull on the puzzle and snap ya neck!"

"And Ryou?" Lyn asked, raising her eyebrows. "What would you do?"

"Er.. ask them why?" he asked tentatively.

Lyn made a buzzer sound and announced, "Nope! You both fail. You punch the dude in the face and run like the wind!"

"But that's not nice," Yugi objected.

Lyn sighed and planted her palm in the middle of her forehead.

"Yeah, y'all definitely fail," she said exasperatedly.

"But that's not fair!" Ryou objected. "That's only one question!"

"That's true," Lyn said, giving Reneey a sideways glance. "You got a question for 'em, Rea?"

"Yeah. Mmm, if you are dueling a person who will commit suicide if they lose -- and they actually will -- and nothing is at stake here, what do you do?"

"I'll lose so they can live," both boys answered.

"Wrong! You don't give two living shits of a fuck at all!"

Lyn stared at her friend and said, "Er, Rea.. I think that's mean, not tough..."

"Fine! Then.. mmm.. if a person asks to see your rarest card, what do you do?"

"Give it to them so they can see," both answered.

With raised eyebrows, Reneey looked at Lyn, who shook her head sadly and muttered, "Oi... you two SO totally fail..."

"Come on!" Ryou objected. "Another question!"

"I got nothing," Reneey said. "Ya have anything, Lyn?"

"Nope," Lyn said, shrugging. Then she glanced at Reneey, grinned, and asked, "Commence toughening up of Yugi Muto and Ryou Bakura?"

"Oh, wait! I got one! This one will determine if you pass or fail," Reneey said, grinning. "If you see a person dying on the side of the road, what do you do?"

"Help them, of course!"

"Wrong! Oi, maybe we need to get ya a guide to surviving a scary movie, too, eh Lyn?"

Lyn quoted, "Number eighty-one on the list of 1001 Things To Keep In Mind In A Horror Movie (Or Any Other Similar Situation) -- If you see someone dying on the side of the road, THEY'RE GOING TO DIE ANYWAY. Don't stop and help them, you'll just get yourself into trouble. Run over them if you can and make their passing quicker and less painful."

"But we're not in a scary movie!" Yugi objected.

"The list is titled 'Or Any Other Similar Situation,'" Lyn said obviously.


	6. The Talk

"So, Lyn, what do we teach them first?"

"Um, could you untie us?" Ryou asked.

"Will you run?" Lyn asked with a glare.

"No!" Yugi said. "We promise!"

Ryou nodded, and Lyn raised an eyebrow. "Well, if it were anybody else I wouldn't trust you as far as I could pick you up and throw you. But, since these are the two brothers of nicety and naivete we're talking about..."

"Eh, why not?" Reneey said, shrugging. "Besides, we need them to move so they can.. well.. be not nicy..."

She untied them both and said, "Now, first lesson: trash talking."

"Why would we want to talk while eating trash?" Ryou asked. "Or eat trash at all?"

Reneey twitched, and Lyn banged her head against the kitchen wall.

"Not eat trash!" Reneey practically yelled. "Trash talking! Ya know -- mother fucking cock sucking asshole, ya know!?"

"That's CUSSING, Rea," Lyn said, rolling her eyes. "We don't need to teach them to talk like sailors. You can call them an idiotic excuse for a human being and it's just as effective, only without the vulgarity."

"But that's not nice at all!" Yugi objected. "That's bullying!"

"No, bullying would be if I were to go over there and pick on YOU," Lyn said, crossing her arms. "Because, you see, you won't fight back. Now, somebody tries that with me, and I'll fire right back, and it won't be bullying because it'll be on even ground. Or semi-even, really, since I have Southern insults that nobody here knows what means, but whatever. Anyway, that's what we're trying to teach you, get it?"

"My trash talking involves cursing," Reneey pouted.

"But.. then wouldn't we be bullies, too?" Ryou asked.

"Lyn, I think he's dead! Deafer than a deaf person needing an earpiece!" Reneey sighed and added, "I'll take Ryou and you take Yugi, k?"

Lyn nodded and fixed Yugi with a glare. He cringed and she sighed and changed her expression to one of neutrality which somehow still seemed to scare him, for some bizarre reason.

"So when did you step off of the Wimp Express?" she asked coolly.

"Hey, I'm not a wimp!" Yugi objected, and Lyn shook her head.

"You really are about as bright as the average one-watt bulb, y'know that?"

"Do they even make one-watt bulbs?"

Lyn promptly banged her head against the wall before checking to see if Reneey was having any more luck with Ryou.

"All right, mother fucker, get the hell up," Reneey said, her glare piercing Ryou, who, like Yugi, cringed in fear.

"All right," he said, starting to get up for only cowering under Reneey's heavier glare.

"You're supposed to insult or do something back!"

"But why?"

"Because I called you a guy who's having sex with ya mom! Ya gonna take that!? Say something!"

"But I don't wanna be a bully!"

Reneey growled, "Dingbat!"

"I don't think there's a species of bat called a dingbat..."

Reneey joined Lyn in banging her head against the wall.

"This is harder than I thought," Reneey said to Lyn.

"You're telling me," Lyn sighed. "Skip to lesson two?"

"No! I will get them to at least say mother fucker! I WILL!" Reneey exclaimed.

She turned to Yugi and Ryou with a killer grin, and both backed away.

"MOTHER FUCKER! MOTHER FUCKER!" they both yelled in fear.

Reneey grinned and turned to Lyn. "NOW, lesson two."


	7. The Look

"Let's see," Lyn said slowly. "We've got them to talk the talk, now we've gotta teach 'em to walk the walk!"

"You'd better not mean runway model," Reneey grumbled.

"What do you mean by walk the walk?" Yugi asked, a bit afraid to know.

"I mean quit looking like such a PUSHOVER!" Lyn said emphatically. "I mean, look at you, Yugi! Sure, at least the leather makes you look like less of a dweeb, but jeez! You've got a hard time, anyway, being so short, but come on! I've seen third graders with more confidence!"

"Ryou," Reneey continued, "I admit I like the cuddly look.. but that only goes to a point where you get beat up, so we're going to..."

"DRESS YOU UP!" both girls yelled together.

"Dress us up!?" Ryou gulped.

Lyn looked at Reneey and asked, "You know what this means?"

With a matching evil grin, Reneey said, "SHOPPING!"

"TO THE MALL!" Reneey announced. "This time I'll take Yugi and you take Ryou, k?"

And so Reneey grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him to the mall as Lyn quite literally pulled Ryou along beside them.

"Ow! Rea, that's my arm, you know!"

"So?"

"Yugi loses two points for whining," Lyn sighed, and Ryou, who had been opening his mouth to complain, shut it quickly.

"Being tough means you gotta know pain so you can influence pain on ya opponent!"

"But I don't wanna cause pain!"

"Then be a nicy wimpy boy!"

Yugi sighed, "Fine..."

Reneey grinned and looked back over her shoulder at Lyn. "Hey, Lynni, what store do you think we should go to?"

"Hm, I dunno," Lyn said slowly. "Definitely not the preppy stores, they look pathetic enough as it is."

"Or gothic, somehow gothic doe NOT go for these two.. mm.. something sporty?"

"Mm, I dunno if Yugi could pull that off. I mean, c'mon, YOU'RE taller than he is." Lyn paused before saying, "But we could try it, I guess."

"Mm, sporty can go for Ryou, though. You go with him. I'll take Yugi for.. maybe an emo look... Meet back here in like.. two hours. BYE!"

And she dragged Yugi off to Hot Topic as he yelled, "NOOO!"

Ryou was terrified, but something inside him started to.. bubble up. "No," he said slowly.

"Pardon?" Lyn asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No! I'm not going shopping! I'm not doing whatever you just said, you.. you... no-good lady!"

Lyn twitched, fought back a laugh, and finally sighed. "Well.. it's a start," she said as she dragged Ryou off to another store.

As she shoved Ryou into a dressing room and threw in various items of clothing, Lyn pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and typed a text message to Reneey.

You'll never guess what happened! RYOU IS STARTING TO GROW A BACKBONE! Ain't it amazing!? 

Reneey heard a beeping noise from her cell as she buried Yugi up to his neck in tripp pants. She took the phone out of her pocket and smirked at the message.

OMG! WHERE STARTING TO GET TO RYOU! AND GUESS WAT?! YUGI SLAPPD THE EYELINER WAY FROM MY HAND! THEY'RE BOTH ARE GROWING A BACKBONE! YAY! now maybe he wont give random people his puzzel 

She sent the text back and threw Yugi into a changing room.

"Now go and change and come out so I can see!"

Five minutes later, Yugi came out wearing black-and-white tripp pants and a tight fishnet shirt.

"Perfect!" Reneey announced, and grabbed Yugi who glared and said, "DON'T drag me."

He walked past her to the counter, and Reneey squealed.

"Oh, definitely not," Lyn said, pulling a face, as Ryou grudgingly walked out of the changing room wearing a football jersey. "Just makes you look more wimpy. Nooo.. I'VE GOT IT!" she yelled suddenly, and Ryou jumped.

She promptly shoved him back into the dressing room again, from where he grumbled, "Are you TRYING to kill me?"

"Nah, just toughen you up so you don't GET killed," Lyn said happily as she tossed more clothes inside. "I dunno why I ever gave you a fooball jersey, you're built like a _baseball_ player, that's how you need to dress!"

And she smirked as Ryou groaned from the dressing room.


	8. The Attitude

Lyn got Reneey's text and laughed out loud.

One can only hope. But you know, making Ryou look sporty is harder than it sounds... 

She sent the text to Reneey and then Ryou again came walking out of the dressing room.

"Still not quite right," Lyn murmured as she walked all around him to examine the outfit from every angle. "The shirt isn't tight enough, and we have to do something about your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair!?" Ryou demanded defensively.

"Well, nothing, if you're going for the I'm-too-poor-to-afford-a-trip-to-the-barber-shop look," Lyn said, rolling her eyes. "But you're supposed to be more of a _jock_ now. And jocks don't have hair like a girl."

"My hair isn't like a girl's!"

"Suuure it isn't," Lyn said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Hold still!"

And she grabbed a wristband off a nearby display and used it to pull Ryou's hair back into a ponytail. Then she picked a random baseball cap off of a rack and shoved it down on his head.

"Wait.. you need a redneck baseball cap," she added, taking the hat back and crushing the edges of the brim together. "There!"

And, shoving it back on his head, she threw a shirt in a size smaller at him and ordered, "Now try that on, and don't mess up your hair!"

Reneey texted Lyn back:

Yugi just glared at me.. and he shouted don't! HES GROWING A BACKBONE! anyway the gothic looks good on him, thought the tight fishnet should really haev something undernethe...anyway where at the food place meet us here when ya done 

She sent it back to Lyn as Yugi walked up with the food.

"So how does it feel to be a jackass?"

"Well... it's a new feeling, I guess..."

Yugi shrugged, not knowing what to say, and just then Yami showed up next to Yugi.

"RENEEY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"

"Toughen him up, duh," Reneey said as she leaned back in her chair, popping a soda can open.

"Yeah, and I like this look."

Yami just turned pallid, twitching.

"I.. uh.. will be in my Millennium Puzzle," he said, and so he went.

You got him in FISHNET!? Jeez, and I thought Ryou in a redneck baseball cap was a stretch... 

Lyn sent the text back just as Ryou walked out of the dressing room with a glare on his face. "There," he said grumpily. "Are you quite done?"

"Nice," Lyn said appraisingly as she looked him over. Then she blinked at the cap, which had been knocked to an angle.

"Oi," she muttered, straightening it, "you're supposed to be jock, not all oh-yeah-I-think-I'm-bad. That's Bakura's department," she added with a smirk.

"Fine, can we go now?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Very nice," Lyn said with a grin, then suddenly walked behind him and shoved him, yelling, "TO THE CASHIER! AND THEN THE FOOD COURT!"

"You don't have to yell EVERYTHING," Ryou grumbled, and Lyn smirked. The attitude was changing already!

Lyn paid for the clothes, and she was about to drag him to the food court when --

"Don't even THINK about dragging me, you overbearing jerk," Ryou growled as he pushed past her.

"Well, excuse me," Lyn hmphed, but she grinned all the way to the food court.


	9. The Unexpected

"Big brother! Can we go look at the new trading cards?" Mokuba asked Seto as they stepped into the mall.

"Yeah, sure..."

He was walking to the food court to get some water when he bumped into Lyn.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, caught off guard by running into her so randomly. Then he caught sight of Ryou standing beside her and added, "And who's _that_?"

"Are you blind!? It's me, Ryou! Or is your brain the size of a peanut?"

And he pushed past Seto toward Yugi and Reneey's table.

Seto blinked. "That's... _Ryou_?"

Lyn just grinned. "Yeah! Ain't it awesome!?"

"So what are you doing here? And who's that next to Reneey?"

"Shopping, duh. And that's Yugi."

Seto smirked. "No, seriously. Who is that?"

"Yugi," Lyn repeated emphatically.

Now Seto stared. "I think I'm going to throw up. He's wearing.. a fishnet... GOD, what are you two girls _doing_?"

"What you usually do at a mall, you know: shopping, eating, teaching Yugi and Ryou not to be idgets..."

"You're trying to toughen them up?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeap!" Reneey exclaimed as she came up, soaking wet.

"Reneey, what the hell!?" Seto demanded, backing away to avoid getting his own clothes wet.

"Assholes poured water on me when I suggested black eyeliner," Reneey said, shrugging. "I think they're not wimps anymore!"

"Awesome!" Lyn yelled at the top of her lungs, causing several people to stare. "Mission accomplished! High fives!" she added, offering a hand to each Reneey and Seto, even though he had had nothing to do with it.

"K, we gatta get home, I think Solo -- however ya pronounce his name is home. Bye, Seta!"

"IT'S SETO! AND YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Oh yeah, just leave me hanging here and don't bother giving me five," Lyn grumbled to Reneey's back. "Idget..."

Then she turned her gaze to Seto and sighed. "Well, I don't guess I could've expected you to. But whatever, I'll live."

She shrugged, patted Seto's shoulder, and took a few steps toward the table before turning, winking, and adding, "Later."


	10. The Aftermath

The four of them walked home, Ryou to his house and Lyn, Rea, and the 'new-and-improved, gothic' Yugi to.. Yugi's house!

As Ryou walked in, he heard: "Hey pipsqueak!"

But Bakura regretted those words, because Ryou just sent him a death glare and shouted, "YOU'RE THE PIPSQUEAK! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE DAY ONE TIME!? YOU OVERBEARING JERK MOTHER FUCKER ASS!"

Then he stormed up to his room and slammed the door, leaving behind a very.. VERY confused Bakura.

What the hell just happened!? Now, that little shit did NOT just curse at me!"

---

As the gang entered Yugi's house, his grandpa was still nowhere in sight. Not that Lyn, at least, had expected anything different.

"Today was fun... I'm going to bed, c ya!" Reneey said her good night and left for bed. Lyn just yawned, nodded, and walked off for her room, too. Yugi said good night, then went to the telephone and called Ryou.

"Let's agree never to mention this day?" Yugi asked.

"Agreed. I really, REALLY don't like the sports look."

"And you think I like gothic? Well, good night."

"Night."

---

And, somewhere at the mall, Mokuba had gotten lost looking for cards... and a very pissed off Seto had to scour the entire mall before finding him.

"Hey, Lyn," Reneey asked as they got ready for bed, "where was Mokuba when we saw Seto?"

Lyn shrugged. "I dunno, I guess where he always is when he's not with Seto: he must've gotten kidnapped."

"Cool.. Night!"

"G'night."


End file.
